Holding Hands and Holding Hearts
by SnixChall11
Summary: Love is simple. You either have the capacity to love the entire world for all its worth, or close yourself off until the world is but a missed opportunity. That's how I see it, & I intend to love everyone, even if they're too scared to love me back.
1. Chapter 1

**My inspiration for this story is very much indebted to the author of the fantastically written 'If Only You Could See What I See' by FrogsRcool. It really made me realize just how severely lacking FanFiction is of stories pertaining to Brittany's point of view. She is by far the more interesting character in terms of what might be running through that mind of hers. Not to mention in recent weeks on the television show, our poor Britt has been basically silenced. So I'm excited to get into her head, and tell a story from predominantly Miss. Pierce's point of view. And just so we're clear, I am in no way comparing my story to IOYCSWIS, because that would be ludicrous. That fiction is a magnificent masterpiece that my lowly story could only aspire to be as great as. Let me know what you think and whether it is worth continuing! Chels xo**

Chapter 1. Love; A Definition

There's hundreds of different ways to love a person. I know this because I love hundreds of different people in a special way every single time. I love Rachel, even though she's completely crazy and kind of annoys me. I love Finn because he loves Rachel. I love Mike because he can dance as good as me, if not better. I love Tina because she's confident, and not afraid to show her true affections. I love Artie because he loves me, but not in the way that Mike and Tina love each other. We're just friends. At least that's what he is to me. I love Blaine because he is in love with life. I love everything and anything I can, and even if sometimes I fail, at least I know I've tried my hardest to love them the way they should love themselves.

Some people don't see when they should love, and that's tricky. I see people hurt themselves over and over again because they missed their chance to love. It hurts me to even see things like that. But I try not to think about it because there are plenty of opportunities, they just don't know it yet. I'm lucky because I know when to love. Sometimes I think I love too much, or at least that's what Rachel says. I usually don't reply but I always think that maybe the problem isn't loving too much, but not loving enough. I don't think Rachel's loves enough. Then again I think Rachel is a really hard person to love, but that doesn't mean I give up on her. I just have to try harder to love her is all.

I think she sees me trying to love her sometimes. She gives me these weird looks like I should be getting back to work, or stocking the shelves. I don't really care what she thinks of me loving her. She's lucky I do because a lot of people don't. Love her, I mean. I sometimes wonder if people even like her, although I just shake my head and say it doesn't matter. I should love her regardless, even if she constantly restacks my shelves after I'm done. Finn's nice though. As much as Rachel's lucky to have a guy like him, I can see reasons why he's lucky to have her. She takes such good care of him, and always fixes up his mistakes before the manager can see them. It's kind of like what she does for me, but she doesn't love me the way she loves Finn. They're in love.

I used to wonder what the difference was. One day I built up the courage to ask Tina. She had this totally glazed over look in her eye. I could tell she was thinking of Mike. She didn't really say anything useful. I just drew the only conclusions I could and continued counting my inventory. The difference between loving someone and being in love with someone wasn't just the touching and feeling, the kind Mike and Tina often did between aisles, it was more than that. It was the way they looked at one another. As though they were seeing each other for the first time. It kind of scares me that Artie used to look at me that way. Not anymore though. I had to have a word with him. I could tell the kind of love he had for me was different to how I felt about him. I love him, I do. But learning the difference from Tina, helped me explain to Artie that I wasn't in love with him. He was nice about it. I think he was kind of taken aback. Usually girls don't talk about those things with guys. Or at least they don't address them the way I did. I probably surprised him because I'm so quiet all the time, but he still seemed to understand and now we're even better friends than before.

I remember when I was hanging clothes that people had tried on and didn't want, Blaine had decided to help. He said that it was his forte, but I didn't understand how a bunch of clothes could be his fort a. Actually I didn't really understand why he called his fort 'a' instead of 'b' for Blaine. It was all a bit confusing for me but I figured he would explain eventually. He didn't. But what he did say was that it was so good to see that me and Artie could still be friends. He compared it to Rachel and his experimental date, but I didn't really see how the two could be compared. It wasn't like I was gay and not attracted to guys, it was just I wasn't attracted to Artie that way. Which was probably worse now that I think about it. I wonder if that's how Artie thought of it? I hope not. I don't think he did because we're still really good friends.

Blaine's really nice, and super happy all the time. I get along really well with him. Out of all my coworkers, I think he see's the real me more than the others. It's not because I don't like them as much, or because I like Blaine more. I think it's just because we're kind of similar. I'm really outgoing normally, but I'm just shy in group situations because I don't have much to say and it always ends up coming out stupidly anyway. It kind of makes it hard to be really good friends with someone. Especially when they have to break through the barrier of my intellectuality. I don't think all my work friends mind. In high school the kids used to mind. Even though I was on the Cheerios, which was the name of our Cheerleading team, I was never really close with anybody. I never even had a best friend. Mum used to think I was bullied, and once she even went into the Principals Office and demanded he do something. There was nothing to do, which I later told her afterwards. She got angry at me for not opening my mouth earlier. Our grade was eventually sat down for a bullying speech. I felt guilty but then I saw the positive side to my mess. At least the kids that were getting teased could get help. I guess I was kind of one of those kids. I mean they always used to say mean things about how stupid I was all the time. It wasn't like I cared, but it still hurt. I didn't end up seeing the Guidance Counselor, she was weird. And she made us read pamphlets that were designed for elementary school.

Thinking of Ms Pillsbury made me think of my manager, Mr. Schuester, or like he prefers to be called, Will. He's really nice, and he's engaged to Ms Pillsbury. He actually owns the huge department store we work in. He named it Schue's Super Store. It's really popular and all the employees love working hear. I like working here, which is another thing I love I guess. Will's really nice and helpful, and he never gets too mad when I make mistakes, which is good because it happens almost every day. He also doesn't take advantage of his shoppers, and prices things fairly. Sue's Super Store doesn't, I guess that's why its bankrupt now. Will actually mentioned to me that he was going to buy the department across town. That way he could control the entire Lima district. We worked in the Central Lima store, but if he bought Sue's then he would also have a store in Lima Height's adjacent.

It all went over my head when Will talked business with us. I mean I found it interesting but I just got lost with all the tactics of controlling sales. It was like memorizing lyrics. I find it impossible because there is just so many different words to consider. Rachel would usually pull me aside after we had a meeting and explain everything that had been discussed, but then Artie sometimes spat words like patronizing in her direction. I didn't know what that meant but it didn't sound very nice. The staff meeting we had today was no different than they normally were, except Will had some big news to announce. I wasn't really listening to begin with. Partially because I didn't understand what he was talking about and partially because I knew Rachel would fill me in after. However that all changed when he mentioned Lima Heights adjacent.

My head snapped up, and I'm sure it surprised Finn because he looked kind of startled when I started paying attention. Actually listening to what Will had to say made me realize I did understand what he was talking about. I nodded along with everyone when he told them about Sue going bankrupt and how it was terrible but it was a humongous opportunity for Schue's Super Store to branch out into a franchise. We'd been discussing this the other day and I suddenly felt a wave of confidence wash over me as he continued to inform the rest of the staff.

"So I said to Emma, I'm gonna buy it," Will enthusiastically shared, the entire room a commotion of gasps and whispers.

"So you bought it?" I asked merrily as everyone turned to me. They all looked confused that I'd spoken in a meeting but Rachel just looked angry.

"Wait, she knew?" the small brunette turned back to face Will. He looked at her for a moment, not sure how to answer before shrugging and nodding sheepishly. I wouldn't blame him if he had just lied. I knew what it meant to receive a look like that from Rachel, and it was not good.

"As of today I officially own two Schue's Super Stores" he announced and all together we cheered and clapped, congratulating him. I was super happy for Will because he had mentioned it earlier this week and also because he works so hard to keep his store number one in the Lima district.

"This is so exciting" Finn nodded with approval. Rachel glared in his direction though, which was kind of mean. He looked really happy for Will and as did everyone else. Except Rachel.

"What does that mean for us, Mr. Schue?" she always said his name in a professional way. It made me cringe every time I heard it. He wasn't Mr. Schue to me, or anyone, he was Will.

"What do you mean Rachel?" Will asked, not quiet sure at what the brunette was referring to. I was confused too so I just sat and watched, waiting for Rachel to answer like she always did.

"Are you just going to forget about your first store and focus on the new one? Are we just going to become yet another causality in this department store war? Because if so I refuse to stick around while you let the Central Lima store flail in your absence" I didn't understand half of the words she used, but I was pretty sure they were bad.

"Don't be ridiculous Rachel, you yourself said the next move would be to branch out, and I have. Nothing will change here, I promise. Nothing other than a few roster changes and maybe the transferal of employees between stores" everything had sounded great up until that had come out of his mouth. Even my jaw was hanging wide open. My Mum used to tell me never to be so rude as to let my jaw drop but now that it was, I found it really hard to shut it again. Everyone was shocked. Even Blaine seemed to have a problem with the news.

"How could you do this to us Mr. Schue?" Finn's tone was sad and disappointed as we all awaited an answer. I had to agree with Finn, how could he expect us to just transfer between stores? We had the perfect team of staff here? Plus we all worked well together and liked each other. I was sad and disappointed too.

"Look guys, at the end of the day it will be beneficial to both the company and you. I don't intend on making any cuts to Sue's staff, which means you guys will be making a bunch of new friends" the way he was trying to sell his idea to us didn't sound very fun. I had enough friends here, and every time I'd been into Sue's Super Store, her staff were mean. There was a boy with a Mohawk. I didn't like him at all. He made fun of me when I couldn't find the soda. It wasn't my fault their store wasn't properly stacked. He wasn't polite at all. I just hoped that I wasn't one of the ones Will wanted to transfer.

"I know that it seems like a big step, and it is. For all of us. I love you guys, and I wouldn't ask this of you if I didn't think it'd work out well. I've seen the way Sue trained her kids, its nothing like the customer service that you guys provide. If I divide you between stores, it'll be much easier for them to pick up on everything that makes you the most valuable employees" there was a sparkle in Will's eye that told me he was right. Will was always right. Not only was he my boss but he was also really smart, and he knew what was good for us.

"I'll go" my mouth blurted before I could stop it. Again the entire room looked in my direction as though I'd said a cuss or something really bad.

"That's what I'm talking about," he smiled brightly at me, I couldn't help but smile back "do I have any other volunteer's?" his eyes narrowed on the rest of his employees.

"You have me Mr. Schue" Finn spoke up, giving off the goofy grin he usually does when he knows he's doing the right thing. Will leaned across the table and offered his hand in appreciation. Finn took it enthusiastically and shook it. He then turned to Rachel, who had crossed her arms in protest.

"I'm not transferring, I refuse" she held firm, the energy around the room depleting a little. Not enough for Finn to notice though, and he turned to his girlfriend.

"Come on Rach, it'll be good for Mr. Schue's business if his best employees show the others the ropes" Finn tried to convince her. Having seen that expression on Rachel's face before, I honestly didn't think she would give in. But eventually with all eyes on her, she threw her hands up in the air and agreed.

"Fine, I'll go" we all cheered once more.

Walking out of the staff meeting, I couldn't help but think about why it was I felt so strongly about Will's business venture. I guess it seemed like the right move, and the way he had explained it really simply for me the other day made me know it was going to be successful, but there was something I couldn't quite put my finger on. Maybe it was because of the way that everyone had first reacted to the news. It made me feel as though somebody had to prove to them that this was right, and if Will couldn't do it, then maybe I could? When I thought about it a moment longer, I knew it had nothing to do with proving my friends right or wrong. It was that word again. Love. Will had said he loved us and that's what made me feel as though the idea of transferring wasn't that scary. Plus, I now had Rachel and Finn to look out for me. I wondered if I would have to work with that mean boy with the Mohawk? If I did I'm sure I could just tell Finn that he was being rude and he'd do something about it straight away. I guess it didn't matter too much now anyway. I'd already said I would transfer, and even though the idea of leaving behind my friends and workplace made me nervous, it also excited me.

Actually, thinking of it now, I needed to get some things on my way home. Lord Tubbington had started pooping on the carpet again, which was probably because of his strict diet. I think it's his way of saying he doesn't like the food I'm giving him but it's for his own health. He needs to lose weight or else I'm going to lose him, at least that's what Rachel told me. I believe her though, she's usually right about all those really clever things, and Lord Tubbington was really fat. He definitely needed to lose some pounds. It was proving to be a messy process though, and that gave me the idea of getting my carpet cleaner from Sue's Super Store. Technically I wouldn't be cheating on Will, even though I knew he'd never see it that way if I did by something from there. He owned it now anyway, and If I did that, I could possibly see the people I'd be working with. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea, I thought, smiling and nodding to myself.

I quickly made my way out back to the staff locker room and opened my combination lock. I had a whole heap of junk in my locker that was probably rubbish. I was a bit of a hoarder. I couldn't help it. You never know when you might need something, and I hated needing something after I'd thrown it out. It made me upset then angry that I hadn't known I would need it. Rachel always said that my locker was a disgrace and that if Will saw the way I treated work property, I'd be fired. I didn't believe her though, I think she was just trying to scare me into cleaning my stuff, which I never did. Everytime I opened my locker though, I'd catch her glaring in my direction. I knew she didn't approve but it wasn't her locker so she didn't need to worry.

My hand fumbled amongst the mess for a few seconds before I found what I was looking for. Tshirts and denim shorts were my favorite type of clothing. I never understood the girls that dressed in all those crazy expensive clothes and complained that they weren't comfortable. I just bought what looked great and felt good. Today I would wear a simple grey hoodie over my tshirt because it was actually quite cold outside. Once I was changed I shoved my dirty work clothes into a handbag slammed the locker door shut. It closed with a bang and surprised Artie, who was still out back. The others had left and I hadn't even noticed. I hated when I didn't get to say goodbye to everyone before they went home. Just incase something happened between now and tomorrow.

"I was surprised you volunteered to transfer Britt" Artie looked up at me from his wheelchair. I watched him push his glasses up the bridge of his nose and couldn't help but smile. He looked kinda cute when he did that. I almost wanted to lower myself down to his level and give him a big bear hug.

"Yeah, I'm totally excited" I told him honestly. I was nervous before but now I just wanted to meet the people I would be working with. I got like that sometimes. I dreaded stuff I didn't know about but then when I was done being nervous, I just got excited.

"Well have fun then" he offered a small smile and shrugged, turning his wheelchair around and wheeling away. I had the feeling that he was kind of upset that I'd chosen to transfer. But it wasn't a permanent move, and I would see him again so I just ignored his sad behavior and walked out of the staff locker room.

Artie had a way of making people feel bad for him without there being a real reason. He did it to me all the time. I know that he is in a wheelchair and everything, even I understand that but I didn't get why he was always so down. It actually annoyed me sometimes. I mean I like Artie and everything, and I love him as a friend but I can't always be around him. If I was I'd spend all my time thinking up ways to help him that were probably too stupid to actually do anyone any good. Once I suggested getting Artie some crutches but as soon as I said that, Tina had elbowed me. Something about being insensitive and not going there ever again. I didn't really get what she was hinting at but I never mentioned it to Artie. He is a good guy, that's why I love him, but he isn't a good friend and I can see why he wasn't a good boyfriend to Tina either. He cares more about his own happiness than others.

When I arrived at my car, I immediately stopped thinking about Artie and his problems, and began to get excited for my trip to Sue's Super Store instead. I wondered who I would meet, and if they'd be nice. I was trying hard not to think about the Mohawk boy because he really was mean, and I didn't want to think that everyone who worked there was the same as him. After all they couldn't be. But I had heard stories that didn't make them seem very nice. Once, Tina had gone to get a costume for Halloween, and she'd been told to leave the store because she was already wearing a costume. I had to admit I didn't get what was so mean about that. Technically she was in a costume, especially when she had been going through her Goth phase but I guess that wasn't the point. If I were ever that rude to a customer, I'm sure Will would fire me. Or at least make me take inventory, which was a kind of punishment. Numbers got all confusing when they were higher than 50.

I can't remember what Tina said her name was, but she'd said the girl had been a blonde. I was blonde too so I wondered if we would get along? Probably not, I'm not that mean to people. Maybe it was a once off, or maybe she'd just been having a bad day. I got that way to sometimes, especially when I was grumpy. Rachel had a way worse story than what Tina had shared. Apparently she was singing in the aisles while shopping, and out of no where one of the employees just walked up beside her and totally started singing over her. I'm not exactly sure if that story was true or not, especially since it was Rachel telling it but she had definitely seemed disgruntled so something had happened. She said the girl had been wearing a necklace that read 'Mercedes' but I thought that was a weird name. I wouldn't name my kid after a type of car, so I found it hard to believe that somebody else would. I knew a Mercedes was a brand of car because my grandparents drive one. I think their for old people though. At least the car always smells like old people when I ride in it.

Driving through Central Lima, I was glad my car wasn't an old persons car, and I was super glad it didn't smell old either. That would suck. I drive a black Jeep Wrangler. Mum said I could choose any color I wanted so I chose black, that way my car could be ninja at night time. Its super nice and nobody has the same car in Lima so people will know its me when they see my car driving places. Not that I want people to know its me. Now that I think about it, that's probably dangerous because strangers could follow me but I didn't care. I loved my car, although Its hard to drive sometimes. Dad told the salesman to give me a manual because it could serve as a challenge. All the gears just confused me. I didn't always know when the right time to change them was and it probably would have been better to get an auto. I didn't mind though, my car was awesome and it got me everywhere I needed to go.

Finn once told me that I ride my gears. I didn't really get what he meant but I gathered it wasn't good. He said if I ever had any trouble I could always bring my car into the Hummel Autoshop. It was the only time he ever mentioned his stepfather. He even had a step brother named Kurt but he never talked about him either. I liked the name Kurt. Before I knew it I was turning into the car park of Sue's Super Store. I couldn't wait to get inside but first I had to find a park. This was going to be so much fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I realized it was a bit unfair of me to post a new story and not have a single interaction between Brittany or Santana, but this chapter has a few so! Let me know what you think. Chels xo**

Chapter 2. Always Love, Hate Will Get You Everytime.

I was picking at the hem of my shirt. I did that a lot when I was nervous. I guess my nerves had returned without me really knowing. It was hard keeping track of my emotions all the time. They kind of just snuck up on me, especially when I least expected it. My car was parked in the car park, although I could've probably parked a bit straighter. Rachel always said that the way one parks their car is an indication of the type of person who owns the vehicle. I didn't really think it said much about me, accept that I'm bad at parking. I'd been standing out the front of Sue's Super Store for several minutes now, trying to figure out what I would do once I entered the store. Surely I couldn't just introduce myself, that would be creepy and they probably have no idea what I was talking about. Maybe I could just wander around the store. Then when my curiosity was satisfied, I could grab Lord Tubbington's carpet cleaner and leave. Yeah, that sounded like a good plan. I nearly patted myself on the back but remembered I was in a public place.

Realizing I looked shifty to all the customers that hurriedly rushed by, I finally made to enter the store. It was six at night and I was aware they'd be shutting soon. I guess I didn't have as much time as I thought to explore my new workplace. I casually walked into the store and began looking around. There was a lot of work to be done by Will, especially if he wanted this store to equally match the Central Lima one. The shelves were a mess and items of clothing that had fallen from racks were sprawled carelessly on the ground. I swiftly walked through aisles, trying to catch a glimpse of anybody who might work here. I wasn't sure if they had their own uniforms. It seemed like the employees that worked here did what they wanted to anyway, so I doubt they bothered to change from their street clothes into uniforms.

My suspicions were proven right when I rounded the corner. A bigger black girl who was wearing a lot of purple and had a nametag that read 'Mercedes' was casually sitting on a step ladder while another employee who I guessed was probably gay, or at the very least bisexual was stacking shelves of lotion. I stopped dead in my tracks, stunned that Rachel had been right. There was a girl named Mercedes that worked here, and even if her story had seemed unlikely, there must have been some truth to it. I watched as the boy turned around dramatically, sensing the presence of somebody other than his friend. My eyes darted from his attire to the nametag that had sequins glued to it. Kurt. Wait, could that be?

"Can I help you?" I frowned instantly. He hadn't even opened his mouth so he couldn't have said that. My eyes flicked toward the girl I knew to be Mercedes and let my brain register. It had been her that asked me the question.

"Um, I, uh…" my mouth sputtered before I had time to think of a proper response. They probably thought I was really weird now. Nice one Brittany.

"There's only lotion down this aisle sweet cheeks" Kurt came to my aid with a tender smile. I offered him a small smile back before grabbing the first lotion within my reach.

"That's anti aging cream" Mercedes gave me a perplexed look. I was absolutely mortified. I'd never felt so ridiculous in my life. I could only imagine what they were thinking of me right now. I'd heard it all before. Mentally challenged, loose screws, some boys even went as far as to say I wasn't all there in the head, which was really mean.

"Right" I placed the cream back where I'd found it and quickly grabbed a plain old moisturizer. "Thanks" I mumbled, shying away from their stares as I left the aisle. I heard Mercedes burst out into laughter as soon as I was out of sight.

"Did you see her? She was perpetually confused, like she had no idea what even bought her into the store let alone the lotion aisle" her comment hurt me more than I thought it would. I hadn't acted that stupid had I? I just got nervous and forgot what to say. Then again nobody had trouble with those sorts of things. They were normal. When they came into a store to buy something, they usually went there straight away, not tried to pick up aging cream. I was so embarrassed.

"Leave the poor girl alone Mercedes, she just looked a tad lost" I heard Kurt defend me. He seemed genuinely nice, although it did have me wondering whether or not it was the same Kurt that Finn had mentioned once.

As I was walking away I couldn't help but think Rachel had been right. Whether the singing battle had happened or not, Mercedes did not seem like a nice person and I now knew this from experience. She didn't even know me yet she felt it was okay to judge me. I didn't like that trait in a person. Not only did it frustrate me but it reminded me of all the things I hated about high school. All the people and their stupid opinions that they could've easily kept to themselves. How was it fair that they could go around saying things that hurt others? I didn't understand that. I didn't want to understand it because in my opinion, there was absolutely no reason for it. Standing only meters away from Mercedes and Kurt, I knew I wanted to leave immediately. I had been wrong in coming here and trying to get a glimpse of the people I might be working with. I should've just waited until Will introduced us all. Even then I wondered if they would have treated me differently. Probably, I sighed. It wasn't the point that they'd treat me differently if they knew they had to work with me. People should do that automatically. Instead I found myself really disappointed and tossing the lotion back and forth between my hands. I wanted to get what I had come here for and go home.

As soon as I had decided to walk, my feet carried me through the store, and I got lost several times because there wasn't even any signs for certain products. Will would definitely need to address that, I thought as I paced around. Finally I found what appeared to be the aisle that housed all cleaning products. I noticed that there was a blonde standing in the aisle who seemed more interested in her phone than she did in the box of liquids and detergents that she should probably be unpacking. I tried to make as little noise as possible but found myself accidentally tripping on a box I hadn't seen before entering the aisle. She immediately jumped at the noise and snapped her head around, glaring in my direction. In that second I genuinely feared for my life, although her gaze seemed to soften upon seeing how frightened I must have appeared.

"Yes?" was her simple question. I was kind of taken aback by her approach to my sudden appearance.

"I was, uh, looking for some carpet cleaner" I told her. She eyed me for a second before shrugging and grabbing the first bottle within reach. She didn't even look at the label before chucking it in my direction.

"Here, this should do the trick" I caught it with great difficulty. It wasn't until I heard the thud on the ground that I realized I'd dropped that useless moisturizer in the process. I was tempted to just leave it on the ground but the blondes stare was making me nervous. Plus, Mercedes had seen me walk out of the aisle with it. She'd think I was even weirder if I didn't end up buying it.

"Quinn, there you are" a voice broke me from my thoughts. My eyes forgot that they were supposed to be reading the instructions on the back of the bottle and they glanced up to find a pair of vacant brown. If I didn't know any better, I would've said she was staring right through me.

"Uh huh" she responded without bothering to glance up. I looked between the two before my eyes felt drawn to the pair of brown that were now staring at me as though she'd seen me all along. I knew better. She glided over as though she was walking on air. It unnerved me and made me wary of the close proximity in which we now shared.

"Asphalt cleaner?" she raised an eyebrow. I was frozen in my position, literally standing and staring at the brunette standing in front of me. I didn't know what to do, or how to respond? And why had she said asphalt cleaner? I watched as her eyes drifted down to look at the bottle in my hands. I did the same and found that I was indeed, holding asphalt cleaner.

"I didn't want that!" I found myself blurting as I forcefully shoved the bottle in her direction. The girl just furrowed her eyebrows in confusion before taking the bottle from me. When I glanced down I saw that she was wearing a name badge. Santana.

"Okay then…" her gaze narrowed on me momentarily. I felt the insane need to fidget with the hem of my shirt again. It must be a nervous habit. "What did you want?" she asked. Her tone wasn't to nasty, but it wasn't exactly nice either. I bit my lip and averted my gaze. Everything was going from bad to worse.

"Carpet cleaner" my voice was just above a whisper. I could tell Santana had trouble understanding what I'd said. The entire aisle was quiet for a brief second before I heard the bottle being put back up on the shelf.

"Jesus Christ Quinn, learn to do your damn job properly" the girl was moving about the aisle behind me. I could hear the shuffling of feet. "There is a difference between carpet and asphalt, you know?" the brunette shook her head as she fetched the proper bottle. I just kept my gaze cast downward, hoping I could just get what I needed and leave before I had the opportunity to be further embarrassed.

"Like I care," she replied like she could literally care less. I knew this because that was the tone girls at my old high school used to use when teachers tried to teach them math "it doesn't effect me."

"Yeah, well it will effect you when your out on your ass because Sue's no longer manager and the new guy doesn't want some lazy white trash working at his store" that was pretty harsh. Yes, I probably would have walked out of the store with a bottle of asphalt cleaner if the she hadn't bought attention to the blondes mistake, but that didn't mean what she'd said was right.

"Its fine, really" I spoke up, startling the two who had obviously entered a staring competition. The blonde girl who's name seemed to be Quinn looked over the brunettes shoulder for a second, curious at my sudden outburst of words. Santana's gaze followed and I immediately regretted speaking. "Thanks for the uh, um…" I stuttered as my gaze flickered from Santana to Quinn and back to Santana again. I could feel myself getting lost in those brown eyes, and that certainly wasn't good. "Yeah" I finally sputtered out, realizing my sentence hadn't exactly made any sense but I didn't care. I needed to get out of here. Now.

Turning on my heel and walking from the aisle with speed, I found it impossible to understand just how bad my decision had been to come here. Not only had I seemingly made an enemy in Mercedes, but I'd also caused a fight between two employees. Maybe those girls at my old school were right. Instead of taunting me maybe they were just trying to teach me what I was unwilling to hear. I was stupid. Tonight was definitely a good example of my stupidity. I had totally screwed up and I doubted if I did transfer, any of Sue's employees would even talk to me. I felt sad and upset, but I guess it was my own fault. I was just reaching the main aisle that lead to the checkout when I felt a hand tightly grip my shoulder.

"Whoa, slow down Road Runner" they exasperated in an out of breath tone. I turned around and was greeted with the same brunette that had been so helpful only moments before. "You forgot your moisturizer" she held out her hand, which was indeed holding the moisturizer I had dropped earlier. I totally forgot about that ridiculous thing. Now I felt as though I had to buy it, especially since she'd ran all the way to find me before I left the store.

"Thanks Santana" I shot her a smile that didn't quite reach my ears. It wasn't that her gesture didn't make me happy. It just sucked that I had to purchase a moisturizer I was never going to use.

"Santana?" she frowned and looked at me curiously "how'd you know my name?" the brunette wondered. Her tone wasn't that over protective one people got when somebody knew something about them that they didn't necessarily want people to know. It was more suspicious than anything.

"Your nametag" my fingertip tapped the badge on her chest before I'd had the chance to stop it. Brown eyes glanced down at the nametag my finger had just grazed, and that did in fact read Santana before looking back at me. She was totally in shock. Damn it Brittany, why can't you just act like a normal, not weird and slightly stupid human being for one single second. I was so embarrassed and I could feel my cheeks begin to flush a dark crimson. I'm sure Santana could see it too because I watched her expression change from bewildered to sheepish.

"Ha ha, yeah, forgot about that" she awkwardly chuckled. I went to turn away and save both of us any more torture but again a hand was on my shoulder. "Hey, moisturizer…" I spun around to see she was shaking the same bottle between us that she'd been holding out minutes ago.

"Right, thanks" I took it from her. Our hands brushed against one another's momentarily and I swear I saw something flicker in her eye. She was staring at me again, only this time with intent and purpose. It made me far nervous than I already was.

"No problem" she said, although it was hardly above a whisper.

We stood there, staring at each other for a good few minutes before an announcement went over the P.A. system alerting shoppers there was 5 minutes until the store closed. I bit my lip and looked down at my feet, refusing to stare back up at her before I turned around and continued on my way to the checkout. Once I reached the register I totally dumped the items I wanted to buy and began searching my pockets for the change I knew I had. Finding it quickly, I looked up and saw the boy with a Mohawk watching me with one eyebrow raised. I handed him the amount he'd asked for and soon enough I was on my way out of the store.

I think I actually breathed a sigh of relief when I exited. Seriously I had made a total idiot of myself, and to make things worse, I'd probably have to see them all again tomorrow. I don't know why I'd ever thought that going into Sue's Super Store had been a good idea, but I regretted it so much now that I was out. I just wanted to go home and curl up in my bed. I might even make myself a hot chocolate because after this, I'd so lost my appetite for dinner. Lord Tubbington would hopefully stop pooping in my bedroom and come snuggle with me. That would be really nice.

As I hopped into my car I heard my phone buzzing. Damn, I'd forgotten to take it in the store with me. Grabbing it quickly and sliding my finger across the screen, I saw that Rachel had been trying to call. After her attempts of ringing hadn't worked, I noticed she'd tried texting numerous times. I had three in my inbox. Rachel was crazy, I thought to myself as I opened the messages and began reading.

_Brittany, _

_Seen as though your neglecting to answer your phone, I thought I'd inform you that Will is expecting us three to meet at the Lima Heights adjacent store at 8 tomorrow morning. He is doing some introduction lesson. Make sure you set your alarm so you have enough time to drive the extra 10 minutes it takes from your house._

_Rachel x_

I might have been an idiot but I wasn't stupid. I rolled my eyes at Rachel's text because I knew to set my alarm earlier. I guess it was nice that she reminded me but she always made me feel so stupid when she did stuff like that because I was capable of remembering those things myself. The next two texts were weird. Something about bringing a packed lunch tomorrow because the Lima Heights adjacent store didn't have an employee lounge to eat. The other text totally went over my head. All it said was 'also angels'. Did that mean the store didn't sell angels? Why did that even matter? I shook my head and discarded my phone.

On the drive home I couldn't help but think about the employees I'd met today. Mercedes was every bit as nasty as Rachel had said she would be, and Kurt seemed super lovely. I had to remember to ask Finn tomorrow whether or not he was the same Kurt that was his step fathers son. It would be so cool if he was because Kurt was really nice. And he was gay. I totally wanted to set him up with Blaine, although that might be a little weird for Finn. A thought crossed my mind that maybe Finn hadn't mentioned Kurt because he was ashamed his step brother was gay. But then again Finn was really nice and never judged anybody so I'm sure it would just be a big misunderstanding.

I let my mind wander to the blonde I'd met in the cleaning aisle. There was something about her that frightened me. Maybe it was just her attitude to the job, after all she seemed as though she really didn't care and I can't blame her. The job was boring at the best of times but she should at last try and make an effort. When I find myself bored I play little games like if I'm stocking kickball's, every third one I'll be allowed to bounce. Stuff like that always made the job a lot more fun, and the time went so much quicker when you weren't thinking about the time or how fast the clock ticked. I think Quinn just needed an attitude adjustment, which I'm sure Will would give her.

Santana on the other hand. She had my head in a whirl. I couldn't even think about her without feeling this unusual plummet in my stomach. It was almost as though I was stuck in an elevator ride that was forever going down. Even mentioning her name in my thoughts made my heart flutter. She had been so nice to me, and those big brown eyes told me she wasn't the bitch that she looked like on the outside. Quinn seemed to have a problem with her, after all Santana had been really mean to her for practically no reason but I found it hard to believe that either girls had a mean bone in their body. Especially Santana. Santana, I loved that name. It totally suited her too. Normally names didn't really suit the person but with her it just fit perfectly. If there was one thing that actually made me excited about tomorrow, it was getting to know her. I just hoped she wanted to get to know me too.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I got a few really lovely reviews, especially that novel from the anon! Thankyou for saying such kind words and sharing your thoughts, they are always welcome. And for anyone who has read the first 2 chapters, feel free to drop a review letting me know what your thinking because I love it when readers interact. It makes my day actually! In regards to this chapter, I think you'll be happy with it. Or I hope. It gives the storyline and characters a bit more depth. Also you may have noticed the underlying theme of love throughout my writing so far. I do intend to continue bringing attention to it every chance I get because love isn't just black and white, its all shades of grey. Brittany of all people, in her simple way, understands this notion better than most! Also, there is a song mentioned within in this chapter, for reading and listening purposes I will post a link. I think it's one of those old songs that everyone knows but for whatever reason has been forgotten over time. I've only just rediscovered it myself so hopefully you will too! Chels xo**

**.com/watch?v=9doqLZdSQfQ&ob=av2e**

Chapter 3. Love Is What You Make It

I woke up the next morning to Lord Tubbington scratching at my bed post. I leaned forward to see why he was making such a ruckus when I lost balance and fell out of bed. Hitting the floor with a loud thud, I watched as Lord Tubbington slinked up to me and began mooching. I tried to ignore him because I wasn't happy with him. He had woken me up half an hour earlier than I had to get up, and he had done another poop.

"Lord Tubbington" I sulked as I stood up and rubbed my shoulder. I'd really landed on it hard and now it was throbbing in pain. I lazily trudged into the bathroom and got some toilet paper, cleaning Lord Tubbington's protest from the carpet before flopping back onto my bed.

Thanks to silly Lord Tubbington I had a whole 2 hours to get ready for work. I usually only ever needed 1 at the most, but like Rachel had suggested, I set my alarm earlier. I decided I might as well just get ready early and meet Will when he usually got to work. He wouldn't mind if I hung out with him. I kind of liked just chilling with Mr. Schue, although he did have a tendency to sing show tunes and then Rachel would arrive promptly on time, and they'd both sing. They were good so I didn't really mind but it kind of got annoying sometimes.

I organized an outfit to wear into work today. Something not too casual yet not too fancy. I didn't want my new workmates to think I actually cared about what they thought of me. Even though I kind of did. After yesterday they'd probably think what they wanted of me, but that still didn't mean I didn't want to impress them. I wanted them to like me just as much as I had the ability to like them. I love people, and if given the chance, I could love each and every single person I met. When I thought about loving people that I'd just met, my mind instantly flickered to Santana. I could definitely see myself falling in love with her. I mean, I could see myself loving her. She seems like somebody that could be lovable once you got to know them. And even if she wasn't directly lovable, she seemed like somebody who definitely needed to be loved. I was willing to help out in that department.

I took a quick look in the mirror before I raced downstairs to eat some breakfast. Mum was still in bed and Dad was already on his way to work. It was really quiet in the house so I just poured myself a bowl of cereal and sat down. Sometimes I did this thing where I'd crunch my mouthfuls loudly just so it wouldn't be completely silent, but today I didn't bother. I rinsed the empty bowl under the tap and rested it on the sink before grabbing my belongings and walking out the door. I was going to be at work so early but somehow I couldn't bring myself to care. I figured it was probably because my tummy was filled up with all these feelings that I hadn't kept track of. Now I was nervous, and excited, plus I had just eaten breakfast so there was a lot in there. I think my tummy was so full I was now feeling a little sick from it.

Hopping in the car carefully as to not upset my stomach any further, I turned the key in the ignition and began to drive to work. I wondered what would happen at work today. I bet within the first 2 hours Rachel would say something and one of the many girls I'd seen working there yesterday would probably threaten to kick her butt. Even though I saw a lot of good in Santana, I could also see her getting really mad at Rachel. So mad that she'd threaten her with physical violence. I could also see Mercedes getting irritated with her, but she'd probably just walk away rather than cause conflict. While I was thinking about what would happen throughout the course of the day, my mind wandered to Finn. I could definitely imagine that guy with the Mohawk making some rude comments. He seemed like a really rude and obnoxious trouble maker. I actually used to know guys like him in high school. The kind that act really rebellious but would never even dream of breaking a single law. I thought he was all talk personally. I wasn't impressed in the least and I didn't find him charming at all.

Flicking through the radio stations, I stopped when I heard an old 90's song playing. I could never remember what it was called, so that meant I couldn't download it but I really liked it. I liked singing along to songs, particularly this song, it made me feel happy and a part of something. The whole song was about learning to love yourself more than letting others hate dictate your love. I missed songs like that. I had to admit sometimes I enjoyed the drive to and from work more than I did my actual job. But that was only ever on really bad days. Driving was fun and because I had so much room in the front of my car, I could easily sing and dance along to the songs that would play without risk of getting into a car accident. I was actually a good driver, and really responsible on the road. I just had trouble parking.

Pulling into the employee car park at Sue's Super Store, I could see that there were construction men already working hurriedly to rename the store before it opened. As I watched I took my eye of the road for a split second, only to hear a bang that really didn't sound all that good. Immediately I took my foot off the pedal and saw that I'd ran into a pole. Thank lord I hadn't been going that fast. I glanced in the rearview mirror and saw that the coast was clear to reverse. Carefully I placed my foot on the pedal and looked back, braking almost as fast as I'd started moving backward. The car jerked and halted as I watched Santana raise an eyebrow in my direction. I don't think she could see who was driving the car because she raised her middle finger and waved it in the air.

"Fucking idiot" she cursed in my direction. I sighed and waited for her to move before reversing and turning into a proper park. "This is an employee car park moron?" she shouted angrily. I could only hear her because I liked driving with my windows down a crack. It let fresh air in and made for a more comfortable car ride. I bet she had no clue who was driving the car because she kept cursing at me like I was a complete stranger. I guess I was a complete stranger to her but I knew she'd be shocked when it was me that stepped out of the car, not some complete and total stranger. I turned off the engine but not the car. I wanted to listen to the rest of this song. I should probably be writing down some lyrics so that I could remember to download it later on. That way I wouldn't have to wait for them to play it on the radio again.

"_I think I love this woman's way_" I sung carelessly as I reached across the passenger seat to grab my work bag "_I think I love this woman_" a knock sounded on my window as the song entered its chorus. I glanced to my side and found myself face to face with a curious Santana. Immediately I clicked on the electronic window button, and watched it close quickly. My cheeks were burning bright red, I could feel them like I could yesterday. I was blushing, and I didn't know what I was thinking by winding up my window. It wasn't like that was going to make her go away. I tried to calm myself down but I just ended up biting my lip. I chanced a glance in her direction but found her still staring at me. Even more intrigued than she had been before, if that was possible. I ran a shaking hand through my hair before watching her take a step back, allowing me room to get out of my car. I did so as quickly as possibly and averted my gaze instantly.

"You make a habit of trying to reverse over employees?" she asked me. I looked up at her, shocked at the accusation before swiftly shaking my head. "Its not that I mind if you do" I bet she could see that I was a nervous wreck. Damn it Brittany, pull yourself together. "I kind of like the idea of being run over by you," my head snapped up, totally not expecting that response from her "my dads a lawyer, I could totally make a fortune from getting injured in the workplace" she explained as though it made her statement any better. I just went about swallowing the lump in my throat without drawing to much attention to the fact that my nerves had completely taken over. "What are you doing here anyway?" she finally started saying stuff that actually made sense to my ears.  
>"I work here" I answered simply, although it probably wasn't the simplest way I could have answered her question. I just left room for more questions.<p>

"Do you now?" the brunette flicked her hair back and put a hand on her hip, tilting her head as if to show she was intently listening.

"I'm from the Central Lima Schue's Super Store. Mr. Schuester bought me and two other employees over and is probably going to split up your work team so that we can help out" I tried to make sure not to mention the fact that he thought some of Sue's employees were in need of a little training. Although I think Santana drew that conclusion anyway, and her icy cold glare made me nervous.

"Ugh, whatever, as long as he doesn't ship me off to Central Lima I'll be happy" Santana shot me a curt smile before pulling her black leather jacket tight across her body and shivering. "Shit its cold this morning" she stated, beginning to walk over toward the store. I locked the car and jogged a few steps to catch up with her. Reaching into my bag, I pulled out a hoodie and held it out in her direction.

"You can borrow this if you like?" I offered. Santana stopped and considered what was in my hand before she yanked it from me and began to pull it over her head. I watched as the jumper fell around her small frame and almost swallowed her whole.

"It's huge" she observed, evaluating the front of herself. I smiled and nodded.

"I like buying big jumpers because there's so much more of them to keep me warm" I knew I'd lost her as soon as I opened my mouth because she was staring at me, as though considering my words before she shrugged and stared at her feet.

We began walking again, without saying anything else. Once we made it to the front of the store, I realized that when I'd pulled into the car park, not even Will's car had been there. That meant we'd have to wait even longer to get inside and away from the bitter morning frost. This sucked. Not only had Lord Tubbington woken me up early, I nearly ran over the only person at this store that had been even remotely nice to me yesterday and it was freezing cold out with Will not here to open the store. I couldn't help but look beside me at the girl who was now leaning against the wall, her arms crossed in front of her and my humongous sweater covering nearly a third of her body. She looked good in my hoodie, I thought before internally kicking myself. I shouldn't be thinking that. It was wrong and weird, I hardly even knew her. Not to mention she didn't even know my -.

"What's your name?" I heard her ask. She slid down the wall and began sitting on the pavement, pulling her knees up to her chest as to try and generate some warmth. I was really cold too. For some silly reason I was wearing shorts, a singlet and cardigan, barely enough to keep me warm.

"Brittany" I answered. I could see her mind working overtime as she thought about my name. I wonder if she was thinking about me like I had thought about her. Did she think that my name suited me?

"You're totally a Brittany" she nodded and smiled softly. I couldn't help but smile too. For some reason I couldn't really explain, it was good to know she felt the same as I did.

"Santana suits you too" I replied without filtering what had come out of my mouth. She didn't seem to mind though. I think she was thinking about other things because her brown eyes were doing that thing they did when we first met. Like she was looking right through me. Only this time she was polite enough to at least glance over my shoulder. I took the silence as an opportunity to initiate conversation about something I wanted to know about her. "What do you think about love?" I clamped my mouth shut almost immediately after I had blurted those words. Her eyes straight away flickered to mine. She might have been in a different world just moments ago, but it seemed as though she'd crash landed on planet just now.

"Uh, did you just ask me about love?" she repeated, as though to clarify she'd heard correctly. I just nodded, afraid of what else I might say if I opened my mouth and gave it another opportunity to speak. I was totally frightened of what she might answer. That's even if she would.

"You don't have to answer" I gave her an escape from my totally crazy and spontaneous question. I honestly don't know what came over me and I was totally screaming at myself on the inside. I really was stupid.

"No, it's okay" she assured me, chuckling as though it would ease the tension. I mustered an appreciative smile because I really did appreciate her trying to make this situation alright. Even though it totally wasn't. "I don't really think much of love really," Santana shrugged, shrinking further into my hoodie as though it provided some form of comfort I didn't know about "I don't really think of it at all, actually" she admitted, looking at me earnestly. I could tell she was being honest. She did that thing people did when they were being completely truthful, she looked me directly in the eyes and it made me stare back at her, blinking nervously until I turned away. "What about you?" she wondered, awaiting my response. I was just about to speak when Quinn wandered over. She looked slightly agitated and I think it was because I was sitting with Santana.

She didn't say anything, just assessed me silently before walking a few steps away and reaching into her pocket. Both Santana and I watched wordlessly as she pulled out a packet of Marlboro's and placed one between her lips. She protected the end from the wind before lighting the cigarette and inhaling a deep breath. I hated smokers, and I hated smoking. I didn't understand how people could do something that was so bad for them, without a care in the world. Did they not love themselves enough to treat their bodies with respect? I had been so into my thoughts I hadn't even noticed Santana get up until she was beside Quinn. They exchanged a pleasantry before I watched the brunette reach forward and take the cigarette from Quinn. Slowly she placed the butt between her lips and took a drag, silently holding the smoke before exhaling and offering the cigarette back to the blonde. She declined, pulling out another cigarette. I continued to watch as Santana shrugged and took another drag. It was in this moment I decided I didn't hate smoking, I just disliked it. I couldn't hate something that so innocently fuelled hatred and disregard inside others. After all, it wasn't the cigarettes fault, it was the owners. They should love themselves enough to know that their body is something worth loving, or rather, worthy of being loved. I sighed and watched as Will walked up towards us and swung his car keys around his fingers.

"Morning ladies" he gestured kindly to a panicking Santana, who was trying to stomp out her cigarette and unfazed Quinn, who continued inhaling a drag. "Brittany," he had saved a warm smile especially for me. That always made me happy. I really liked Will. Not only because he was super nice and talented, but because he knew when to make people happy. I liked that quality in people.

"Who's this guy?" I heard Quinn mutter in Santana's direction, although the brunette didn't bother answering, just followed Will inside. I looked at the blonde who eyed me suspiciously before putting out her cigarette and following her friend in. I was last to enter.

"I take it you girls worked for Sue?" Will began making small talk as he turned on the main switchboard, lighting up the entire store. It was much warmer inside and my legs were silently thankful for Will's arrival.

"Yep, sure did" Santana replied, although it had a sarcastic nature to it that I didn't quite understand or like.

"I'm Will Schuester, your new boss and owner of this fine store" I tried not to giggle as I watched Quinn raise an eyebrow. He was trying far to hard to impress them. If Santana and Quinn knew anything, it was that this store was far from fine.

"Cool beans Mr. Schue, I'm Santana and this is Quinn" the brunette introduced herself and her workmate. There was something sickly sweet about the way she was speaking and acting that didn't sit well with Brittany.

"What the -" Quinn glared in her friends direction, obviously trying to figure out her bizarre shift in personality. If Quinn was baffled then I had to be really, really confused because this was all going over my head, including Santana.

"Nice to meet you ladies," he nodded respectfully in their direction with a smile "I'm just going to check out the office space. Brittany, if you could let me know when all the employees arrive, that'd be great" he turned around and walked away from them. Once he was out of earshot, I watched Santana's totally false smile disappear and instead a bored expression replace it. I felt uneasy around her now, as though when we'd been speaking earlier, it may not have been the real her I was talking to.

"He's transferring employees to the Central Lima store" she began to fill Quinn in, who finally looked as though she understood Santana's behavior.

"Right, nice Lopez" Quinn shot her a wink before pulling out her phone and beginning to text. It was as though they'd totally forgotten I was in existence just mere meters from them. I wish Finn or Rachel was here, I felt really uncomfortable and was craving my real friends.

"Hey, you never answered my question from before?" I looked up and found Santana staring at me, as though she was anticipating the moment I opened my mouth to speak.

"Huh?" I stared vacantly in her direction, blanking as to what we had been speaking about before Will arrived.

"Love," she said simply, my eyes finding themselves lost in hers as our topic of conversation caught Quinn's attention "what do you think?" she further clarified. I already knew what she had meant though. After all I had asked the same question only minutes before. I had just needed reminding. She stared back at me, as though she genuinely cared for the answer but having seen her change so quickly it had made my head spin, I wasn't sure if she really did.

"Same," I shrugged casually in hope she couldn't see right through my obvious lie "I don't really think of it either." I was aware that Quinn was watching the two of us like a hawk but I didn't care. On some level I wanted Santana to immediately know that I was lying, but I was disappointed when the brunette took my answer without further questioning. It almost felt like I had told the truth, and trust me, I knew when I hadn't not only because my brain knew I was lying, but because I was self-conscious of how terrible I liar I was.

"I just texted Puck" Quinn broke the silence, informing Santana more than me. But I was still included in their conversation so I guess she was letting me know too. Although I didn't know who Puck was.

"Oh yeah?" Santana feigned interest but there was something about her response that told me she could care less. Maybe I had been too quick to write off her ability to know when I was lying.

"He said he'd come here quicker than he'd ever come with you" the silence that followed Quinn's obvious dig at Santana could be cut with a knife. I kind of felt awful for her. She hardly knew me yet she'd just had something personal revealed against her will. Santana didn't seem to mind though, not externally.

"Funny that, I've never touched the boys dick, ever" Quinn frowned in confusion as I pretended not to be listening. "Not even that time I was so stupid drunk that I nearly gave him a hand job. Emphasis on the word nearly. Little Noah got so excited at the thought of me touching him, if only to shut him the hell up, that he creamed his jocks before I even got started." Okay, I was officially disgusted. I mean I was impressed. I certainly didn't doubt Santana's ability to have that affect on people, but I really didn't need to hear that.

Somehow baring witness to those words being spoken from her mouth, made me wish I didn't have to know about her conquests. That and I now felt super protective of her, especially regarding whoever this Noah Puck guy was. He shouldn't be haggling her for sex. Just like Santana shouldn't feel pressured to give it to him. Not that she did. But sexual favors aren't just something you hand out. They're supposed to mean something. In my opinion, every touch was supposed to mean something. I didn't think less of Santana for feeling as though she needed to lower herself to a certain standard. I did however, feel as though if I was going to love Santana, I was just going to have to make a bigger effort in showing her that she's worthy of being loved. For the right reasons rather than the wrong.

I realized I'd totally spaced out like I sometimes did when I was deep in thought. Quinn was walking off and Santana was staring at me vacantly, as though she had been deep in thought too. Although I could tell the difference between her concentration and mine. Her eyes were staring at me with such an intensity that I knew it could only mean one thing. She was thinking about me. For what reason, I didn't know but I bet I could only guess it had something to do with me hearing that Puck thing. It couldn't possibly be about my opinion of love. She'd known I was lying from the moment my words littered the air, I was sure of it. Not any one person felt the same about love. I knew this because I'd heard somebody say what she'd said to me earlier, and they'd turned out to be wrong too.


End file.
